Loveless Alliance
The Loveless Alliance is the major antagonistic faction of the 1999 western film Wild Wild West. It is an organization of foreign Caucasian ministers and slave owners who plan to overthrow the United States government and divide the nation amongst themselves. History Origins The Loveless Alliance was founded by Dr. Arliss Loveless following the end of the American Civil War, as he grew embittered towards the Americans for dissolving the Confederacy and abolishing slavery. To that end, Loveless plans on creating a powerful weapon in order to take down the U.S. government. Role In 1869, Loveless starts off by having General Bloodbath McGrath to capture several scientists and deliver several supplies to create the weapons at Spider Canyon. U.S. Army Captain James West hides in a railroad water tower while spying on a group of McGrath's soldiers trying to deliver cases of nitroglycerin. West follows them to a saloon where McGrath is enjoying a loud party and is being seduced by a large prostitute (who is U.S. Marshal Artemus Gordon in disguise) who attempts to hypnotize the general into divulging his plans, though McGrath escapes. In Washington, D.C., West and Gordon meet at the White House with Ulysses S. Grant, who serves as the current President and tells them about the disappearance/capture of America's key scientists by the Loveless Alliance. Grant charges the two with finding the scientists before he inaugurates the first transcontinental railroad at Promontory, Utah. The two head to the hidden Loveless Mansion on Garden District in New Orleans, Louisiana, pursuing a lead about Dr. Loveless, who is hosting a coming-out party for the elite of Southern society. Following the death of Mai Lee East, Loveless hosts a reception to demonstrate the Alliance's newest weapon: the "Loveless Tank" a steam-powered tank, which Mr. Hudson uses McGrath's soldiers as target practice under Loveless' orders. A furious McGrath attempts to shoot Loveless for this, but Loveless shoots McGrath and leaves him behind aboarding his mechanical train. Gordon, West and Rita arrive at the scene and find all the dead soldiers including the dying McGrath, who explained that Loveless used the same manned tank to previously massacre an Illinois town called New Liberty, a settlement of freed African-American slaves which includes West's birth parents. Returning to Spider Canyon, Loveless unveils his most powerful weapon: the "Spider Tank", a gigantic mechanical tarantula spider armed with powerful weapons. He uses the 80-ft spider to capture Gordon and Grant at the inauguration ceremony at Promontory Point, while West is apparently killed by Munitia. At his industrial complex in Spider Canyon, Loveless reveals the Loveless Alliance's plan to destroy the United States with their mechanized forces unless President Grant agrees to divide the states among Great Britain, France, Spain, Mexico, and himself. Loveless demands that President Grant sign the surrender papers, but the latter refuses. Loveless orders Munitia to execute Gordon, but he is interrupted by a belly dancer, who turns out to be West in disguise as he escaped death when a concealed layer of chain mail in his jacket (another one of Gordon's inventions) stopped the bullet. West uses an exotic dance to distract Loveless while managing to free Gordon, Rita and the kidnapped scientists, but Loveless escapes with his mistresses while taking the President, intending to use his giant spider to decimate the nearby town in order to goad Grant in singing the surrender. After finishing off several of Loveless' soldiers, Gordon and West create a flying machine newly dubbed "Air Gordon" (inspired by an incident in the desert when they saw a wasp kill a tarantula) to catch up with the spider and bomb it with nitroglycerin before crashing onto it, killing Munitia in the process. While Grant and Gordon manage to finish off Amazonia and Miss Lippenrieder, West is dropped into the engine room where he managed to fight off and defeat the Spider Crew before sending Loveless to fall to his death on a giant cliff. With the Loveless Alliance defunct following Loveless' death, the country celebrates as Grant finishes the "golden spike" ceremony before promoting West and Gordon as the first two agents of newly built Secret Service for a job well done. The film ends with West and Gordon piloting Loveless' mechanical spider to Washington as they intend to use it as defense for the country rather than oppression. Gallery LovelessAllianceFlag.png|The flag of the Loveless Alliance. RidingOnTheGiantSpider.png|Loveless and his forces unleashing their giant spider to the world. PresidentCapture.png|Loveless and his forces hosting a celebration for capturing the President. LovelessSoldiers.png|Several of Loveless' soldiers. Arliss Loveless 8.jpg|Loveless and his men trying to force the President to conform to his demands. 8BallBomb.png|Many of Loveless' soldiers being killed by an incendiary bomb thrown by a disguised West. Navigation Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Imperialists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extravagant Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Jingoists Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Smugglers Category:Western Villains